The Girl Next Door
by prince zuko3
Summary: *Continuation of Order Of the Phoenix* Aang accidental sees more than he intends of his neighbour, and things get... interesting.


**A Continuation of "Order of the Phoenix."**

**The Girl Next Door**

* * *

Mai had noticed the lights coming through the window in the apartment across from her own, she usually noticed a few pieces of furniture in the room, and it wasn't often but she occasionally heard noise coming from the room fifteen feet from her own bedroom. She suspected a family was in the process of moving in as she had never seen anyone in the very small hallway that separated the two rooms, maybe they were getting a few rooms painted before they made the apartment theirs. She had definitely never seen someone in the bedroom itself and the curtains were rarely open anyway.

Mai and her family had moved into the apartment two months before, she shared the upstairs portion of the house with her nine year old brother Tomiko, though the bathroom was hers to herself, her place of solitude of sorts. She enjoyed her time in that room, usually opting to take a lengthy bath rather than the quick shower. She would enjoy the warmth before going through the routine of cleaning herself. She would then return to her bed room and spend what seemed like an eternity brushing her hair until she lost the satisfaction of the mechanical and rhematic strokes. That was her usual routine.

* * *

Mai stepped out of the bathtub, her body dripping onto the bath mat as she reached for the towel that hung to her left. She slowly dried herself, enjoying the feeling of the warm towel in the newly cold air of her bathroom, the door locked. She liked to shower late, when her brother was already asleep, the bathroom was only feet from her bed room and she refused to get dressed before brushing her hair, choosing to simply cover in a towel. Mai sat down at her dresser, her favourite brush sitting exactly where she had left it that morning. She removed her towel and began brushing her thick hair, she closed her eyes and lent back, her damp hair dripping onto her bare chest and shoulders.

She was brushing her hair for almost fifteen minutes before she stood up from the chair beside the dresser, her hair now completely dry, and walked up to the window, she looked at it for a moment, realizing the curtains had been open the whole time, she sighed, looking across the roof of the lower floor she noticed that the curtains on the bedroom across from here were still closed and she breathed a sigh of relief, she was feeling adventurous tonight and decided to keep the curtains open, she enjoyed the warm spring air against her completely bare skin. It had been a long day working in the library, a few children made a mess of the picture books area and left food smudged into the carpet. She loved her job but sometimes it worked her hard and she came home tired.

She removed a lacy pair of underwear from her wardrobe left of the window, as well as a large top to sleep in, she pulled the underwear over her lower body and returned to the window, the large shirt in her hands, she looked to the left, down at the street, a few cars drove past, and there was a couple standing at the lights on the corner. Her room was dark enough that they couldn't see her, she was far enough away for them to be un able to make out her topless form from the distance anyway. She looked further down the street and saw the busy commercial district of the city, shopping centres and office buildings that didn't have a closing time, their lights painting a picture across the dark starless sky. She noticed a light slowly appear from her right eye and she looked towards it, out of instinct.

Fifteen feet across from her the curtains to the other room had opened and there stood a stunned Aang, his confusion covering his face as he stared at her sizeable bare chest. She stood frozen for a moment, completely shocked that it was Aang who lived in the apartment across from her, she almost waved to him before remembering her nudity, she pulled the top over her breast quickly, it seemed to snap Aang out of his trance like state and he shook his head slightly before pulling the curtains closed again.

Mai closed her own curtains and dropped to the floor, her still bare back against the wall, part of her was extremely embarrassed that he had seen her near completely naked. Though part of her really didn't care, it wasn't the first time, they had dated for six months and he had seen much more of her during that time. She sighed, she had missed Aang since she had moved away, but she didn't expect anything new, she had heard from Ty Lee, who had heard from Yue that Aang and Katara were now together and she was actually quite happy for them. She pulled the top on over her chest finally and grabbed the book from her bedside table, she returned to the floor and continued reading from where she got up to the night before. As she read through the book her mind kept returning to the incident from earlier, she couldn't help but think about how Aang couldn't take his eyes away from her. It pleased her to know that even though Aang had moved on and was in love with someone else now, that he was still interested in her body.

* * *

Aang sat down at his computer, he felt the heat in his cheeks and the tightening of his pants but ignored it, Mai had been the girl he loved months ago, they had a strong connection, something they expressed through making love. Mai didn't talk much, she was usually so closed up and he had been one of the only people she had opened up with, they used touch to express what they felt, and they understood each other.

He had to be honest with himself, she was in great shape and she looked amazing. _Since when does Mai live there… I guess I haven't seen anyone come out…. Family of four, Mai's family… _Aang thought about the things the owner of the apartment block had told him, _"There is a family of four living in the identical apartment across from your own…. A tall female in her early twenties… a child around 10…. Parents…" _A description of Mai's family almost exactly. He sighed, the chances were very low, and things between the two of them were sure to be far more awkward.

He could hear someone coming up the stairs, they passed his door and went into Zuko's room then silence again. He continued thinking about their break up. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, but Aang never lost feelings for Mai, much like he had for Katara when he and Mai got together, the only difference was his feelings towards Mai were no longer love, simply a connection he never believed he would be able to get rid of, and after seeing her, possibly because she was standing there, her chest exposed and in his favourite lace underwear from when they were together that sparked up so much emotion, but he cared for Mai again.

Zuko's bedroom door opened again and Aang heard two pairs of feet walking down the steps, moments later Suki's bedroom door closed and Aang knew he wouldn't see them two for the rest of the night. With Katara at work until four in the morning Aang was left alone with his thoughts.

Twenty minutes passed and Aang hadn't moved from his desk, his mind still running the events of their relationship through his head, _their trip to the beach… their first date… the first time they made love… the first time he cooked for her… the second time they made love… the time he met her parents… the sixtieth time they made love… _he stopped himself there, instantly feeling guilty for thinking about Mai that way when he was with Katara. Of course they weren't sexual thoughts, fantasies or dreams, only reminiscing about the time they spent together, most of which was in bed.

Aang eventually decided he would speak to Mai about everything, maybe seeing her the way he was used to was what he needed to finally get the awkwardness out from between them. He picked up his phone and searched through his contact list, he eventually found her in his favourites, he still hadn't removed her from the list since they broke up, she was still one of his favourite people. He dialled the number, he could hear it ringing in the room across from him as both had their windows open. When she picked up his breath hitched in his throat and he felt his head spin, he was nervous again. "Mai." He managed to mutter into the phone.

"Hello Aang." On the other side of the phone Mai was blushing, she hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened either, she still sat against the wall.

"Mai, I don't think this is really something we should talk about over the phone, can we meet up?" Aang asked, he was gaining more confidence as he spoke, "Go for a walk or something, maybe grab a coffee?"

Mai was silent for a few moments trying to decide if she wanted to meet with him or not, though she agreed, "Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

Aang straightened up at the statement, "I don't think I will ever be able to think of that statement the same way ever again." Aang said, talking about what he had seen almost thirty minutes before, he heard Mai's raspy chuckle and smiled, things between them suddenly felt normal, back to the way it was when she was his best friend, before they fell in love.

"I didn't know anyone was living in there yet." Mai defended herself, slightly blushing, she too felt the connection reforming.

"Don't worry about it too much; it wasn't the first time I've seen you like that." Aang replied, he was good at turning the smallest things into something humorous.

"How about we continue that conversation over the walk, I actually do need to get dressed." Mai said a quick good bye and hung up. She grabbed a pair of jeans from her wardrobe and a tighter fitting purple singlet and a loose fitting black cardigan. She stepped out of her room, and walked down the stairs, careful not to wake her parents or brother. She walked out the front door and noticed Aang standing in the hall way outside his own door.

"Convenient meet up location." Aang smiled and briefly hugged her. He was wearing his own jeans with a blue t shirt and a white hoodie on.

"That it is, shall we go?" Mai asked, she was tired, prepared to sleep before Aang called, not that she would have slept much, there was too much on her mind.

"Sure." They walked down the hallway and into the elevator. "How have you been Mai?" Aang looked at her, there was some pain on her face, but she seemed mostly at peace. If he could read anyone, it was Mai.

"Things at home have been tough." Mai started and more pain came to her face, "My dad got cancer so we moved back here to be with family before he dies." Aang remembered how much Mai hated her parents, he hated them too for what they did to her. "My mother has been unbearable since we got back, it's made everything so much more stressful."

"I remember how much they suck." The elevator door opened and they entered the lobby.

Mai sighed, "Of course you do, you witnessed them first hand." They left the building and Aang instantly began walking towards her favourite café. "Other than that it hasn't been too bad, I got my old job back at the Library and when my dad eventually passes the apartment will be left to me, my mother and Tom will be moving back to Omashu." Mai felt guilty for speaking about her father like he was nothing, but she didn't take it back, nor did it deter her from saying it. He had done the same to her since she was born twenty years before.

They continued to make small talk before reaching the café, it was almost one AM when they sat down and a waitress brought them their order. "Mai." Aang started, she looked up from her latte and looked him in the eye, waiting for him to continue. "I'm sorry about tonight. Although we couldn't really have prevented it from happening since you didn't know I lived there. I shouldn't have stared." Aang blushed slightly, still staring into her eyes. Their strongest way of communication was the look they gave each other, the simple action of returning each other's gaze was what they needed to understand what hadn't been said with words.

Mai blushed slightly, "It's okay Aang, I'll be sure to keep the curtain closed from now on." Mai winked at him slightly. "Besides, we dated for half a year." She stopped for a moment trying to remember the dates, "We were hooking up for at least another year before that, you can't just expect to see me that way again and not still like it." Mai realized what she was saying, to her ex-boyfriend who was now with another woman. "Sorry." She added.

"It's okay, you're right." Mai returned his gaze again. "I did like what I saw, and that's what I feel guilty about. I don't know if you heard but I'm with Katara now, and I shouldn't be looking at you in that way."

"Oh Aang, you were always far too hard on yourself, it was an accident, you can't stop yourself from being male." Mai replied, in truth she had worked hard on her body. Since she was younger she had picked up an ancient art of throwing knives, the agile activity gave her the lean figure and her weekly work out toned her body well.

"You did look good." Aang admitted and smiled, he felt like they had gotten passed it and he sipped his coffee. "Anyone special in your life?" Aang asked out of general curiosity and not with the intention of getting with her.

"There is someone." Mai smiled but also blushed uncontrollably; she looked away from Aang for a moment, regained her composure and looked back again. "This is kind of hard to say." Mai admitted.

"Because we dated?" Aang asked, trying to help her through it.

"Because it's a girl." Mai said quickly, opting to get through with it. "Ty Lee."

Aang was slightly shocked; he didn't know Mai 'swung both ways', "Ty lee?" Aang asked, the surprise written on his face.

"Yep." She took another sip.

"Whoa." He smiled again, happy she had found someone. "Well, how is she?"

Mai chuckled, "You want to know what lesbian sex is like?" She raised her eyebrow at him and smiled.

Aang's face filled with surprise once again when he realized what he was asking, "Oh, no… no." Aang hid his face, "I meant how is she, like emotionally."

"Ah." Mai replied and began telling Aang everything about the two of them. _They had met while she was in Ba Sing Se, she was upset after the break up with Sokka and they ended up going to a bar together, hoping to both end up with a guy by the time the night was over… Mai hated the idea of meeting someone in a bar but it had been two months since her and Aang had broken up and she hadn't gotten any attention from anyone her age… at the end of the night when no one had paid them any attention and they had drank their sorrows away they took a cab back to Ty Lee's apartment and things well… escalated into sex… which escalated into love._

It was three AM when they paid the bill and left the small establishment; they walked together back to their apartment building, again making small talk. They had reconnected after so long of being apart and they both welcomed the friendship back into their lives, when they finally returned to the hall way outside both their front doors they embraced again. "We should do this again sometime." Mai said into his ear, she placed a light kiss on his cheek and waved goodbye.

"Of course." Aang replied as she closed the door.

* * *

Mai took her shoes off and left them by the door, she crept past her parents' bedroom and her father's office and up into her own bedroom. She removed her pants as soon as she got in the door and finally changed back into her baggy t shirt. She waited a few moments and then peeked through her curtains, she could see the outline of Aang through his own curtains as he removed his jumper and sat down on what she guessed was his bed. She could no longer see him when the lamp turned off.

Mai laid down in her own bed, she felt her phone vibrate against her thigh from its place on the bed and she picked it up. She had a text from Aang. _"Goodnight Mai." _flashed across her screen.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the filler story of the series, keep a look out for the next one, shouldn't be any more than a few days until Chapter 1 is posted.**


End file.
